


Late night walks

by unfthmbl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bicycles, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfthmbl/pseuds/unfthmbl
Summary: Hong Jisoo lives in a nearby lakeside in Lombardy, Italy. He likes taking walks at parks during night-time, and this habit of his led him to stumble upon a drunken stranger named Yoon Jeonghan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Late night walks

**Author's Note:**

> second time writing and i'm drained. it took me five days to finish this. it's also fun and frustrating writing this. i get writer's block every time. anyway, enough chitchat. have fun reading!

It’s a chilly night near the lakeside, and Jisoo was taking his usual walk. He does this to clear his thoughts since the buzzing noise of the public makes him feel somewhat uncomfortable. Besides, he also liked how the moon reflects its colour on the lake while silence envelopes the place. Not total silence, but silence that is good enough for his ears not to be so sensitive. Trees were also aligned near the walking spot, and Jisoo likes that. He likes to be surrounded by trees, especially when its leaves rustles – it makes him feel at ease. The lake also epitomizes silence; it’s stagnant and it doesn’t make any irritating sound.

Benches are placed between some trees for passers-by to sit on, and thank heavens that they decided to put one at a nice spot. This one particular bench was Jisoo’s favourite place to wonder and stargaze, sometimes take a nap on. He has nothing to worry about since he doesn’t carry any valuables with him whenever he’s out for a walk. He wears a jacket and sweatpants every time he does this walk habit of his because his body can’t withstand the cold.

This night, however, was different. He sees a man at his bench. He seems to be sleeping because one of his hands covered his eyes while his body relaxed and is laid down facing the sky. It was common for beggars to sleep on benches there, but this man doesn’t look like one. He looked similar to Jisoo’s height and had white hair. He wears a purple, fluffy sweater and washed jeans. Jisoo also noticed that he wore a white slip-on. He’s used to people sleeping at benches next to his but he never had a person occupy his bench at night.

Jisoo walked closer to this man. He reeks of alcohol, he figured when he got close. He’s drunk. He should wake him up since he looks like he can rent an apartment or someplace in Lombardy. He wants to get this man off his bench, but he’s not that harsh. He instead decides to lightly tap his shoulder to wake him up.

The man groaned when he felt the movement. He moves his hand away from his face and started to blink open his eyes.

“Hey, it’s not safe to sleep in the benches. You could get robbed for being careless,” Jisoo looked at him. The moon’s light was enough for him to figure out that the man in front of him looks like a descendant of an ancient god. He looked a little feminine despite being a man. His big eyes, heart-shaped lips, his pretty nose all go well together with his face shape. He looked shaken up and a little dizzy since his eyes couldn’t stay focused.

The latter yawned and looked at him with drowsy eyes. “Ugh, my head hurts. I shouldn’t have drank a lot of alcohol.” He massaged his nape with his right hand. “Do you know where the Montreal hotel is located? I’m a tourist.” The latter mumbled and cursed an almost inaudible _fuck_.

“Yeah, just walk straight ahead and turn to the left after you see a signboard of the hotel’s name, you’ll be able to see it from that far.” Jisoo looked at him while he tried to sit up. Jisoo sat on the other side of the bench. A tourist? Shouldn’t he be guided or toured around before doing parties? Maybe this man is just careless, he doesn’t even bother to protect himself. “I think you should sober up before walking back to your hotel.”

As much as Jisoo values his peace, he couldn’t just shoo this man off at his vulnerable state. He’d blame himself if something happens to him, and he doesn’t want that. He sighed. He now holds a temporary responsibility for a drunken, careless man that he just met.

“By the way, are you a resident? Your English is good.” Jisoo turned to look at him. The latter was facing the skies with his eyes closed while unconsciously smiling a bit. He seems to be a bright person, Jisoo assumes.

“Yeah. Got used to it because my mom’s American.” Jisoo shifted his eyes to the lake in front of him. It reflected the stars’ lights and the silhouettes of the trees. “How about you? Why tour here?” Jisoo questioned. He has no doubts about the beauty of his hometown, but out of all the places in Italy, why Lombardy? He’s sure that this north side of Italy can’t rival the famous spots tourists would go for when they visit the country.

“Art student. I got sent here from America to paint some of the sceneries for our final project. Not bragging but I’m one of the top students from our class.” The other one uttered. He surely didn’t sound like he was bragging but Jisoo could tell that he was proud.

“And you decided to drink alcohol instead?” Jisoo sounded like a dad scolding his son. The other one just chuckled at his response.

“Can’t help it. The minute I got a sip, I started to drink it continuously. The mixes are a delight.” The male beside him let out a sound that implied he had a good night. Jisoo wondered if partying’s that fun for others, because in his case, it isn’t. He’d just sit around the corner eyeing people and sometimes secretly leave the place. His friends would contact him after they notice and his response was always the same: Sorry, I left early. Have fun.

The male beside him turned at his direction. “Why are you out this late anyway? You tell me I could get robbed here and here you are, walking up to random strangers warning them not to be careless.”

“I made it a habit to walk around I front of the lakeside at night-time. Besides, I know how to protect myself. Tourists like you shouldn’t wander around aimlessly while drunk, else you could have it bad. Someone got beaten up in this area a few years ago. He had been comatose for a year.” Jisoo could feel the male beside him stiffen. He didn’t mean to scare him, he just want people to be more careful. The world is unpredictable sometimes.

“I guess that that would have been my fate if you didn’t walk in here today.” The male beside him pats his thighs and decided to stand up. He wobbled a little but Jisoo thinks that he can make it on his own to his hotel. After all, he isn’t some kind of kid who needs to be taken care of.

“You do this every night?”

“I already made it a habit. Does that answer your question?” The other one smiled and nodded at him. He raised his hand to wave at him and proceeded to walk ahead the pathway. Jisoo just watched him leave and when he couldn’t make out his shadow anymore, he looked up and went back to his usual thoughts.

-

Jisoo’s alarm woke him up at 6. He’s still attending school – college, to be exact. He took in HRM courses because he feels like his passion is directed to hotel management. He always loved to design his room the way a hotel would. His dreams aren’t that big in the eyes of some, but it’s his own. He just wants a simple life and meet someone who will spend a simple life with him. He wants to meet someone who will be kind enough to understand him.

He stretched his body before getting out of bed and walked directly to his bathroom. He did the usual things that a person would do in the morning and got out. He picked his outfit for the day and started heading out.

College is bland. Sometimes enjoyable, but seldom bland. He has only a few friends, which contrast his personality but clicked with it. Instead of listening to lectures, Jisoo wants to do it hands-on. He liked that way of learning instead of textbook content. That way, for him, is easier to get used to and to pick up. He wonders how long he has to wait for the professor to finish the discussion and move on to the practice instead.

Cooking was also part of the drill. Jisoo likes cooking, but it doesn’t come to a level where he wants to pursue it passionately. He just likes to bake simple things and cook a few dishes that could be useful to him since he’s living alone in his apartment. When it comes to cooking, he sides on baking the most. It’s just enjoyable for him to make dough and mould it into a beautiful bread. Luckily, this day, their professor tasked them to bake by groups and Jisoo baked his favourite bread: cream bread. He made three pieces, which he later packs to eat during his walks.

The school hours ended and Jisoo just bode his friends good bye. His friends are fun to be with but their trips are not his cup of tea. He walks the path back to his apartment and rested. He slept until night-time came and his habit of walking was to be done. His body clock remembers the time where he’d go out for his night walks so he can wake up without sounding an alarm. He remembers the bread he made so he took them out of his bag. He drank water before heading out to stay dehydrated out in the humid night.

He walked past the trees he passed probably hundred times before, before reaching his spot. Good thing he brought his blanket and changed to his sweater before going out or else he would be feeling sticky all over. He sees his spot and is surprised because the man he talked to the night before was sitting in there. He looked like he was sketching something in his small pad.

Jisoo went over to him. “Excuse me, but this is my spot you’re sitting in.” the male in front of him looked up at him, and smiled at him, as if he was expecting Jisoo to come. Well, Jisoo would really come since he made it clear the other day that it _is_ his habit.

“And that is the very reason why I chose this spot. You’re not the only who can see good spots, you know,” he sniffs and continued scribbling something on his pad. “I noticed that this spot is where the light of the moon shines the most. It seems like it’s letting you view the centre of the lakeside, and that is a good landscape for me.”

Jisoo felt a little territorial, but that’s a trivial matter to be concerned about. He shouldn’t get selfish – the spot isn’t his in the first place. Also, Jisoo noticed that the god-like creature before him was cold. He keeps on sniffing and rubbing his arms after he scribbles.

“You’re cold.” Jisoo blurted out. It was an obvious statement that is not needed to say aloud.

“I am, thanks for stating the obvious, Mr. Obvious.” The latter rolls his eyes at him while smiling. Jisoo felt pity for him and extended his hand that was holding the blanket to him. The other one raised his eyebrows and grinned.

“Ah, thank you. I didn’t know you’ve taken a liking to me already.” Jisoo rolled his eyes. This guy’s a little assuming, isn’t he?

“Just accept it. I’m offering it to you out of pity.” The guy put the blanket all over him. Jisoo looked at the pad he was scribbling on. It was a neat sketch of the lakeside with every detail. The only thing he added was the little boats floating near the shore. “Why’d you add boats? The lake is fine enough for your sketch.”

“If I didn’t add the boats, the subject would’ve looked lonely with only the lake. I think adding it gives it more life. It’s stagnant enough, and that’d be boring for some to look at,” The male beside him explains. Jisoo sat beside him, keeping a little distance.

“I see. People have different perspectives, eh? Even just with the lake, I would appreciate it. It’s beautiful as it is,” Jisoo looked at the lake wearing the look he had when he first ventured out in night-time to gaze at it.

“Not a lot of artists could pull that off. That’d be hard, even for me. We artists need to combine to get substance, and that’s the essence of painting. Looking at the whole view, but minding the details being put into it.” the latter expresses. Art isn’t complicated, but right now, Jisoo felt the complexity and importance of the details of it. He just used to think that once he can get a nice view, it’d be easy. The male beside him clearly has a deeper understanding and connection through arts, and it’s clear that it’s passion to him.

“You’re right about that.” Jisoo agrees. He thinks that this guy’s explanation made him more knowledgeable with art.

Jisoo remembers that he was carrying a plastic with his baked cream bread inside. He already ate the other one while he was walking so only two are left. He takes one out and offers it to the male beside him. The other one looked surprised.

“Thanks. It’s a good thing you brought bread with you, I was kind of starving since earlier.” Jisoo sees him taking a bite of the bread. He looked kind of cute while doing so. Jisoo caught him raising his eyebrows before speaking. “Wow, there’s cream inside? This is delicious, by the way. Where’d you buy it?” The latter looked at him while licking the cream off his lips. He was distracted for a second but managed to utter a reply.

“I made them myself, actually. It’s a good thing to know that you liked it.” Jisoo feels a little happy to hear that. He’s glad to know that someone likes his baked bread.

“Whoa, whoa, are you planning to be a baker or something?” Jisoo shifted his eyes. He’d be distracted by this guy just by licking his lips. He looked at his eyes instead.

“No. I plan to be a hotel manager. I’m taking up HRM.” Jisoo says.

“Oh? That’s interesting. You should make more of these. It’ll sell a lot, I’m sure.” The latter finished his piece. Jisoo doesn’t really feel hungry right now. The cream would get cold if he takes it home with him after chilling with it for hour in here. He decides to give the last piece to the person beside him. “You’re too kind. I’m starting to think that you like me or something.” The latter joked.

“You’re a bit full of yourself, you know that?” Jisoo squinted his eyes at him. Yes, he is kind of charming but that isn’t enough reason for Jisoo to fully like him. He also kind of stole his spot now.

“Ah, I’m a bit of a charmer, you know.” The latter winked at him. “Oh, I just remembered. Since you’re a resident, I might as well ask you the beautiful spots this place hides. The tour guide only showed us a little bit, and the rest looked pretty normal for me to paint. Any good recommendations to put in line?”

“What, do you want me to be your tour guide or something?” Jisoo asks while furrowing his eyebrows.

The other one wiggled his eyebrows and said, “Bingo.”

Jisoo knows a lot of hidden places in the north side, just close to his place. He usually discovers them alone or during the time his friends invites him over for a little exploring, since he and his friends have a little explorer side in them. He could show this guy to them but that’d cost him a price. The spots he knows are where he and his friends usually hang out over the summer and he can’t afford to tell this guy as he might leak them out to others.

“I have a lot of recommendations but I’d have you swear before me first,” Jisoo starts. He’s a tourist so it’d be okay for him to know. Besides, he wants this guy to marvel at the sights he’d laid eyes on because it’d be worth it to paint for others to see. “You have to swear that you won’t share these locations to anyone, and that you would grant me a deal afterwards.” Jisoo thought it was only fair for him to generate a deal. It was like sharing a piece of his life with this stranger.

“Sure thing. What deal would you want?” The latter asked. He looked ready to give Jisoo anything he’ll ask for.

“I’ll have to think about it. I can’t just let this opportunity to pass.” Jisoo sees that the guy beside him furrowed his eyebrows.

“Up to you then,” he says. “Can we start tomorrow? I mean, it’s Saturday and that means you’re free from classes, right? My return’s in a week and I’m running out of time. I haven’t seen anything that gives me _that feeling_ yet. The lake’s the only one.” The latter pouted, looking a bit troubled. He’s probably a little pressured since he’s expected to paint good scenes, Jisoo wondered.

“Sure. I’ll plan the destinations for tomorrow.” Jisoo says. “We’ll be meeting in this same spot, okay? Exactly at 10 a.m. I hope you’ll prepare your things beforehand.”

“Alrighty-right. I guess, I’ll see you then?” The latter beside him prepped to leave. He stands up and gathers his things. Jisoo noticed a small satchel beside him. It’s probably where he keeps his art materials.

“Wait, give me your number first so than I can contact you.” Jisoo pointed out. He isn’t sure if this guy gets on here on time tomorrow. He has to make sure that he isn’t being pranked or ghosted.

The two males exchanged numbers. The guy also returned Jisoo’s blanket before walking back to his hotel. It’s strange that he and Jisoo didn’t introduce themselves properly yet. He didn’t even notice time passing by. It was already 2 o’clock in the morning when they finished talking. He hasn’t had this happen to him before. It’s already two nights of them talking and yet he still didn’t manage catch his name.

Since when did Jisoo felt comfortable talking to a total stranger? He doesn’t know. Maybe he got too relaxed to care.

He looks at the blanket he returned. It smelled of baby cologne. Jisoo scoffed at himself, amused. That guy uses baby cologne. Sweet. He looked at the disappearing silhouette of the guy and decided to go home as well. It’s really a strange night, he thought.

Later that day, as he and the white-haired fellow finished talking at 2 a.m., Jisoo taps to write on his phone. There are two spots for them to go to today. He has planned four spots to show to the latter for him to paint. The other two would have to wait since the distances would be too far for them to walk and night would’ve taken over if they pursued. The spots today would be a hidden stream and an ancient cathedral that already existed years ago, Jisoo jots down on is phone. He brought a little shoulder bag with him which stored his water, his wallet, and his handkerchief.

Jisoo looks up and sees the latter wearing his satchel and was on his phone while sitting in Jisoo’s spot. He sees Jisoo and immediately waves and smiles at him.

“That’s all you’re going to bring? Where the usual materials?” Jisoo asked, raising one of his brows.

“I’ve got them here, and don’t worry, I’ll just snap a picture to use as a reference. I have my camera with me.” He looked at his satchel and pats it. Jisoo just replied with an _ah_. That’s pretty smart of him to think of. “Let’s go?” The male raises his brow while smiling. Jisoo nodded and they walked.

“What’s the plan for today, captain? Enlighten your crew, please.”

“Do you like surprises? If so, then you wait. I’m pretty confident that they’ll amaze you.” Jisoo shrugs him off. He doesn’t want to spoil the fun for him. “It’s kind of long to get there but it’ll be worth it once you see the wonders.” Jisoo assures. The male looked satisfied with his response and didn’t probe anymore.

They rode the local bus and arrived in front of a bicycle shop. Jisoo explained that they needed to ride bicycles to get to the planned destination so they rented two, one for each. Jisoo’s bike was the blue one while the other got a pink. Jisoo rode the bicycle while the other male followed his lead.

It was a long ride. The fellow was challenging his speed during the rides and Jisoo couldn’t help but feel competitive. The other one laughed at him throughout the trip, clearly enjoying his motivation to win. He seldom intentionally bumped into him to toss him out of balance. When Jisoo reached the place, the two of them stopped. It was a pathway to somewhere, and Jisoo knows where it’s leading to: the stream.

“We’re here,” Jisoo smiled at the male beside him. The other one frowned at him. Disbelief and doubt was written all over his face. They tied their bikes to the trees nearby.

“You’re not planning on killing me, right? This is place is kind of remote.” Jisoo walked ahead. The pathway was blanketed with dried leaves and fallen branches.

He clicks his tongues and shakes his head. “No, dummy. I have dreams to accomplish and I’m not going to dirty my hands killing an innocent lamb like you.” He hears him scoff. “Follow me.”

The pathway led to the opening of the stream. It’s just as magnificent as before. It’s surrounded by tall trees, as well as huge rocks. Jisoo once camped here with his friends. They caught fishes in the stream and created a bon fire to keep themselves warm. He smiled at the thought, he kind of misses the summer time.

Trees in that area had coloured leaves. Green, yellow, and red leaves makes the ambience look quite lively and serene. The water looked green, but that’s because of the underwater bed and the leaves that fell down to it. The water is clear if you scoop it out.

He looks at his companion and sees the amazement in his eyes. Jisoo figured this much, after all that was also his reaction when his friends brought him here. “Pretty, right? I told you it’d be worth it.” the other one just nodded, still gawking at the sight.

“You have your camera, don’t you? Take it out and take a pic. We can’t last here for long.” Jisoo reminded him. Their rent will expire in three hours and they’ll have to pay extra if they went over that time.

The other one did what Jisoo said. He took his camera out of his satchel and took a picture of the scene. Of course they also did a little walking from spot to spot to get a better view and to also explore. Jisoo picked up a stick to help him clear his way.

“I did well picking a good tour guide. This stream looks great to paint for a landscape. I need do to do three paintings, you see. A week’s not enough, but I’ll manage.” The male beside him said while taking pictures.

“You’ll paint in the hotel?” Jisoo stands near the side of the stream, carefully watching out the steep rocks and the slippery algae near where he’s standing. He sees the latter darting the camera towards his angle. Jisoo blinked. Did he just took a picture of him?

“Yeah, I got nowhere else to paint. It’s not like I have a house here,” He looked away from Jisoo’s direction and viewed his shots. “I think this is enough for now. I have an idea.” Jisoo looked at him questioningly, expecting his reply. Jisoo only noticed how good he looked with that camera on hand. The latter was wearing a white long sleeve and shorts. His feet sported black slippers.

“Is it safe to take a dip here? I want to feel the water,” The other one wiggled his eyebrows, suggesting that both of them should do it. Jisoo didn’t prepare any extra clothes though. If he only expected that this whitish blonde would go for a dip, then he’d pack up some clothes to change to.

“With that satchel and this shoulder bag, I’m guessing that you and I aren’t prepared for this. We don’t have any towel to dry ourselves with.” Jisoo could see the man taking all of his clothes off. This time it was him shrugging off what Jisoo said.

He sees the white-haired fellow’s bare back. His back clenched while trying to take of his top. He isn’t the muscular type, but Jisoo could see few muscle mass in his arms and legs. He probably lifts or something. He took off his shorts and Jisoo couldn’t help but look instead of looking away. His butt looks round and his thighs looked soft enough to grip. His eyes rounded when he saw him take his underwear off. Is he going to skinny dip? Well, he doesn’t look like he packed some clothes, considering how small his bag is. The latter turned to look at his direction. He immediately looked away, afraid of being accused of staring.

“Aren’t you going to join me or are you just going to stare?” _Fuck_. He caught him checking his back out. Jisoo feels a bit embarrassed. He looked at the latter and cussed at how nice his body is. He doesn’t let his eyes wander though, he knows he might get teased for it.

“I _wasn’t_ staring,” he said sternly, but his voice sounded defensive and the latter just smirked at him. “And no, I’m don’t plan on joining you. I know better than to leave my clothes unattended in the ground.” He says, trying to turn his offer down. He isn’t comfortable to go skinny dipping with this lad. He’s just fine as he is right now.

The latter dipped his feet underwater. “You sure you don’t want to? The stream is kind of warm right now.” Jisoo is tempted, but he can’t go back on his word. This just makes him look cheap. A splashing sound ticked off his eardrums. The whitish blonde had already gone to the water and he splashed water all over. The water hit the rocks in front of him.

“Hey, stop that. I might get wet,” Jisoo says, afraid that water might wet his garments. He moved away from the spot he was standing in.

“Then you’d have to take it off and put it away from you. I’ll splash water on you if you don’t.” the other one grinned sheepishly at him and continued to splash water in his direction. He sounded like he was threatening him but Jisoo knows that he’s not serious. “Don’t think about leaving or else I’ll break the deal off.” Jisoo squinted his eyes at him. Is he serious about wanting him to join him on that stream? He’s joking but there’s an underlying seriousness in his words. Not that Jisoo’s scared or something, but he also feels a little – no, maybe a lot tempted to feel the water’s temperature.

“You’re needy, you know that?” Jisoo says. _Persuasive_. He pursed his lips. He took off his clothes and put them where water can’t reach. He doesn’t want to take his undergarment off but he has no choice since it is the only undergarment he has as of now. He caught the white hair looking at him. He saw how he checked his body out. Jisoo isn’t naïve to know that someone is checking him out, and clearly, that is what this guy is doing. The white hair blushed when Jisoo caught him. He coughed and shifted his attention somewhere else.

“Warm, isn’t it? The sun must have shone directly above this stream earlier.” The latter says, looking at the trees.

“Kind of. It feels quite nice, I must say.” Jisoo relaxed himself on the rock. He leaned on it. He his companion delving his head underwater. He wasn’t sure what he was looking at since there aren’t a lot of things to look at the stream. Yes, there are fishes, but the fishes must have swam away because of their movement.

This guy was trying to catch a fish with his hand. Jisoo thought it was kind of cute. Jisoo unintentionally looked down the guy’s torso. He saw his thing. It wasn’t big or small, it was just the average size. He got his head out of the water and breathed heavily. The other still has his head underwater. Jisoo was little worried about him, but he figured that he might be busy looking at the seabed. Jisoo then remembered that they still have to go to one place before heading back home. They’ve spent too much time in here already. He walked up to him and tap his shoulders.

“We should dry ourselves and go, I still have one spot for you to see,”

The two males got out of the water, naked. The other male made his way to where his clothes are placed. He bent down, and Jisoo swears to God how much he tried to pull his eyes away from that sight. He can fucking see his pinkish butthole. Jisoo doesn’t know if this guy know that he’s staring, but he’s gaze is kind of obvious to not feel. This guy loves to mess with people, huh? He tore his eyes away from the sight. The latter was being a tease.

Jisoo got his handkerchief out of his bag and he wiped himself with it. He couldn’t resist looking at where his companion was. He saw him drying his body with a small towel. He kind of resembles a goddess – naked with only a small cloth to cover herself.

He checked the time in his phone to see that it’s already 1 o’clock in the afternoon. The bus took 30 minutes of their time and pedalling to the stream took about 35 minutes. It means that they spent almost 2 hours in the stream already. The small handkerchief didn’t really dry Jisoo. It was already soaked and he still hasn’t dried his legs. His companion probably saw this because he went to where Jisoo was standing and offered his small towel. He was already dressed up when he came to him though. When Jisoo finished they walked back to where their bicycles are tied and pedalled away from the stream. The latter just followed his steps.

Jisoo reached the streets of their destination. A lot of people were walking by and some tourists taking pictures of the background. Jisoo looked behind and saw the latter looking at the stores in the streets.

“We’re going to a cathedral. Just giving you a heads up,” Jisoo says, getting his companion out of trance. He looked at him with his big eyes. Jisoo noticed that his eyes were big the night before but he didn’t see them shine like this. “It’s that way. Stay alert, I might lose you.”

“Alright, captain. Make sure you don’t lose me okay?” The other one laughed lightly. They continued to pedal and Jisoo could see the cathedral’s pointed roof. He looked behind him, and sure enough, the latter was also looking at the pointed roofs. They arrive in front of it after a few minutes. Tourists flocked the front and snapped pictures with their obnoxious cameras.

There were birds eating what seems to be bread crumbs that tourists feed them. The cathedral’s build was sharp and pointy. It’s also painted in white. Jisoo looked behind for his companion but he wasn’t there. He searched his eyes the place and found the latter buying bread from a vendor. Jisoo walked up to him.

“You didn’t tell me that you’d be buying. At least tell me first because there are a lot of people here, I might have lost you.”

“You didn’t pay close attention to me, captain. You almost lost your one and only crew.” The latter jokingly sounded disappointed but he grinned at him. Jisoo pinched his cheek. The other rubbed his cheek and muttered an _ouch_. He did that impulsively because he looked cute, but at the same time a little annoying for being careless. He could really have lost him though.

The latter fed the bird with the bread he bought. He shared it with Jisoo so that Jisoo could feed them too. A little while later, Jisoo sees birds flocking on the latter’s direction because he’s feeding them so much bread.

“Cap, take a picture of me, please,” the latter shuffles through his satchel and hands him his camera. Jisoo took it and snapped a picture of him with the birds. He was finding a good angle when one of the birds nested on the latter’s head and pooped on it. Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh. The other one looked shocked and immediately shooed the birds away.

“You should have seen your face. It’s quite hilarious,” Jisoo bit his lips, stopping them from grinning. The other one groaned and tore off a piece from the bread’s paper bag to scoop out the dropping from his head. Of course, Jisoo didn’t miss this opportunity to snap a picture of him. Jisoo kind of denies it from the first time, but he finds the latter quite adorable.

“I had a bird shit on my head. What a great start.” The other one mumbled. “Is this a cathedral? It looks so detailed and grand. What’s it called?” His eyes inspected the structure.

“Yeah. It’s Lombardy’s famous Milan cathedral. This is where my family and I used to attend masses. I don’t know how long it’s been built and the other details of it though. As long as I know, it’s already been here since I was born.” Jisoo and his family were a bunch of religious people. He used to sing for the choir and play instruments for the people. He remembers a time where he sang and his family really looked proudly at him. Ah, this touring kind of makes him reminisce some good old memories hidden behind his consciousness.

“I see. I don’t really need the details. The name is enough to put in my canvas.”

Jisoo hands him the camera and the latter finds spots to take angled pictures of it. Jisoo then remembers that the both of them hadn’t had lunch yet. He prepared a light breakfast earlier, but it didn’t feel satisfying. His stomach grumbled, and the latter heard it.

“Ah, someone’s feeling hungry,” he pointed out and made an amused smile. “Me too, actually. I missed the hotel’s breakfast time because I slept the entire morning. Any good diners in mind, captain?” The other one smiled expectantly at him. He must have been weary throughout the day, Jisoo thinks. Their overnight conversation probably tired him out that he couldn’t eat his breakfast.

Jisoo pursed his lips and looked around. That’s when he see the diner his family frequented before. “I think I know one. It’s where my family and I used to eat after the mass is over.” He pointed out to the old establishment located at the corner. It looked old but it still sports the elegance it had a few years before. It’s not anything fancy, just a diner that’s serving quality food for tourists and residents nearby.

They went inside the diner and the latter immediately suggested to look for tables. It was kind of packed inside the diner so they had to do that. Before the latter broke off, he tips off Jisoo saying that he’ll have whatever he recommends. Jisoo just nodded and stood in line to order. He picks a mushroom risotto for the both of them and paired it with Chardonnay. It’s a classic one to order, and Jisoo feels that making the latter taste this will kind of let him experience their cultural dishes.

Jisoo brings the tray himself since the diner is self-service, and looks around for his accomplice. The other one was eyeing him and waved when he saw that he was finished ordering. He walked up to their table and placed the tray.

The other one looked impressed when he handed him his plate. “Whoa, that smells good. What’s that called?” The latter looked at him questioningly.

“Poison,” he smiles lazily. “Let’s die early together?” He jokes. The other one just snorted.

The latter prepared his utensils. “You have a weird sense of humour, but alright. I’ll die with you if it means eating this yummy looking dish as my last meal.” Jisoo just shook his head and smiled a little by that. He’s being charming.

They both finished eating. They talked about random stuffs, usually about their family and something that just comes to mind. Jisoo feels that their relationship kind of levelled up from strangers to acquaintances. It was a good thing to take note of the time while they ate because they might have had to pay an extra. It was just only a couple minutes before their bike rent expired, and they returned it at that very moment.

Jisoo feels like he had a good time with a newfound friend. It feels like he’s comfortable with him already despite not knowing each other’s names. They went home after and Jisoo enjoyed his company so much that he forgot to ask his name again. That night, he didn’t take his usual walk since the trip wore him out. He remembers having the latter’s number and decides to text him instead.

Jisoo texts him a _‘you got home safe?’_ message. It wasn’t like he’s worried, but he thinks that it should be an opening to converse with him without feeling so straight to the point. He kind of wants to know his name.

Minutes later, his phone beeped. It was the latter texting a _‘who is this?’_ message. He forgot that they didn’t tell their names to each other yet. He immediately tapped a reply of his name. He sent it and sure enough, he received a reply right away. The other’s reply consisted of him realizing who Jisoo is and telling him that he just got out of the shower. Jisoo’s mind wandered and went back to the moment where he saw him stripping and bending his back. He remembers it all too well despite shaking it off a little earlier that day. This guy’s telling too much information, and now Jisoo is distracted.

Jisoo taps text asking him his name. He waited for a minute before he got a reply. _‘I’m Yoon Jeong Han. Just call me yours. Jk, call me Jeonghan. Nice to meet you Hong Jisoo. : >’ _

Jisoo can see Jeonghan’s face in that emoji. He smiled unconsciously and tapped a reply. He has to go to church tomorrow so he asks if Jeonghan’s good with their tour getting a bit late. He knows that Jeonghan is rushing to finish his paintings so he thinks that he might as well just help him with the spots. The poor boy could really be having low marks.

When Jisoo received a text message from Jeonghan, he didn’t expect what he said in his reply. Jeonghan said that he wants to experience a mass in Lombardy’s Milan cathedral. Jisoo felt a tug inside his being. It’s only him and his family attending masses before. His friends aren’t that religious to attend with him so it’s the first time that someone wanted to come with him. He kind of feels a little bubble of excitement bursting in him. Jisoo just agreed with Jeonghan’s response. They cut off the conversation because Jeonghan still has to finish his draft of the cathedral. Jisoo slept soundly that night, partly because he was tired and partly because he got a little too excited for tomorrow to come.

The next day, he and Jisoo met at the same spot they met at yesterday. Jeonghan looked well in his attire – just simple pants and a white t-shirt. His shoes were the same the night he found him asleep on the bench. He was sitting on the bench. He let out a toothy smile when he saw him and raised his hands up to his head to wave at him. _Adorable_ , Jisoo thinks. He also waved at Jeonghan.

“I hope you didn’t skip your breakfast this time,” Jisoo says when he reached him. He was still wearing the satchel.

He stood up and looked at Jisoo. “Yeah, I finished the drafting early so I could sleep more. Don’t worry, I won’t whine for food in the cathedral.” Jeonghan winks.

They rode the bus to Milan cathedral while exchanging words, talking about Jisoo’s childhood. Jisoo knows he’s letting loose, but he couldn’t help but feel comfortable around his presence. Jeonghan just pulls the words out of him. He somehow grew fond of him, and the latter somehow figured out a way into the walls of his heart. They arrived at the place but this time instead of riding a bike, they walked all the way to it. The walk didn’t feel uncomfortable since the both of them talked and laughed along the way.

They reached the cathedral’s entrance, and Jisoo tells Jeonghan that he has to dip his ring and pointer finger in a finger basin that’s made of marble. They make a sign of the cross before walking in front to look for a seat. Jeonghan looked amazed by the interior of the cathedral. Towering pillars supported the build of the cathedral, and, like the cathedral, were also painted in white. The priests comes, parading with his curates and sacristans, all while holding the bible.

The mass ended. Jisoo looks over at Jeonghan and sees him thinking deeply. He was behaved the whole time. They walked away from the church and Jisoo sparks up a conversation.

“Today we’re going to a spot I liked the most. I discovered it myself after a few explorations.” Jisoo says. The latter wasn’t listening and uttered a ‘ _huh’_ instead. Jisoo crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. “Nevermind, I’m still taking you there. We’re renting bicycles again. Did you any prepare money?” Jisoo asks.

“Yeah. I still have a few pounds left with me.” Jeonghan says. Jisoo couldn’t help but wonder what things keep Jeonghan occupied. Was it the artworks on the windows or the mass?

The two of them rented a bike and Jeonghan followed Jisoo’s path. The breeze hit their skin, which the two of them embraced. Jisoo entered an alleyway and passed by so many apartments or houses that had plants hanging in their veranda and doorway. The two stopped when they arrived in the dead end. The dead end were a bunch of bricks that restrained passers-by from falling into the ocean behind it. It was where an abandoned house was situated. It was burnt up because the fire from a candle spread across the house. Now it’s nothing but a burn, abandoned house.

Jisoo got off of his bicycle and went over to the bricks. Jeonghan followed.

“I already have a lakeside sketch, you know.” Jisoo looked at him. Jeonghan suited himself beside Jisoo and let the humid wind slap his skin. Their hands were resting above the bricks. His hair freed itself and danced to the rhythm of the wind. Jisoo was feeling the same. It’s refreshing.

“This is not it yet.” Jisoo pulled Jeonghan and entered the abandoned house. It was a three storey house, and thankfully, the stairs didn’t get eaten by the fire. Jisoo’s hands held Jeonghan’s tightly and directed him to the uppermost floor. He didn’t let go of his hand. Well, he was unconscious of it. It was only when they reached the top that Jeonghan pointed it out. Jisoo felt a little embarrassed and immediately withdrew his hands from Jeonghan’s.

“Wait,” the latter says. “Your hands feel so warm. Can I hold them?” Jisoo felt a tug on his insides. He nodded and Jeonghan intertwined fingers with him. Jisoo felt warm all over despite the breeze. He couldn’t explain why he feels warm and comfortable with the way Jeonghan is holding him. It made his beat a little faster.

“Whoa, the view here is quite amazing. Tour guides don’t know shit when it comes to choosing spots.” Jisoo could see Jeonghan marvel at the view before him. The clouds covered the skies, while leaving little spots for the light to seep through. The mountains and the houses made the lakeside a bit more lively and colourful. And the birds just gives it a beautiful background.

Jisoo couldn’t focus on the view though. He feels Jeonghan’s cold hands rub his. It’s where his attention was into. The beating of his heart reached his ears and he felt nervous that Jeonghan might feel it. He looked at him and saw how majestic the sight before him was. Jeonghan’s hair and shirt was being swayed by the wind, his eyes that were sparkling at the sight before him, and their hands that were intertwined together. His heartbeat rose and he could feel chills running down his spine. Jeonghan turned to look at him, smiling.

Jisoo could notice even the littlest moves he makes. He’s _that_ conscious. He notices Jeonghan’s lips open. “Thank you for taking me here, Jisoo-ah,” He smiled much more brightly than before. It’s as if Jisoo got enchanted that he couldn’t utter a reply. “Ah, I almost forgot. I have to take pictures.” Jisoo snapped out of it and felt Jeonghan’s hand release his.

Jeonghan took pictures of the scenery and smiled at the pictures he’s taken. Jisoo couldn’t help but feel like a weirdo; he just feels like staring at Jeonghan. He broke away his stare when Jeonghan turned to face his direction.

“Any more spots to visit than this?” Jeonghan asks. Jisoo couldn’t look at him, not when his heart is beating like this.

Jisoo took a breath and gulped before he could utter his reply. “Ah, yes, but let’s have lunch first.”

“Alright then. Let’s find a good restaurant to eat in.”

They both got off the house and got on their bikes. Jeonghan was leading as he knows where they came from. They reached the public after a couple minutes of biking. Jeonghan was the first to suggest a place. It was a diner that had tables outside and a tree shielding them from the rays of the suns. Some potted plants were displayed outside. Jisoo thinks it’s perfect. He also feels hungry himself.

They both enter the diner. It isn’t packed, unlike the one he and Jeonghan ate in yesterday. There were a few people and some workers.

“Good noon, sir. Table for two?” the worker smiled and greeted. Jisoo nodded.

“We’d like to dine outside. Is it okay?” Jeonghan butted in. The lady didn’t understand him. Jisoo translated it to her and she nodded cheerfully.

“Yes, sir. Just occupy any table outside. We’ll be sending a waiter for your order.” The lady excused herself and left to tell her colleagues.

“She said it’s okay. They’ll have a waiter fetch our order.” Jisoo pushed the glass door and went outside. Jeonghan followed and they picked a spot. They chose the one where the ocean was seen.

Jeonghan took his camera out and turned it on. “I want to take a picture of you,” the other one says. Jisoo looked surprised. He didn’t know what to do. He was contemplating on whether he’d pose for a shot or not. Jeonghan took him by surprise. He snapped a picture and took Jisoo’s hand. He took another picture with it.

“Better,” Jeonghan grinned at his work. Jisoo was taken aback. It’s like something just happened but he couldn’t quite make a thing out of it. He just sat there with his mouth slightly agape. Jeonghan was making his way every time and Jisoo couldn’t catch up.

The waiter went outside to take their orders and the two just ordered something they recommended. Jisoo couldn’t care less, he just wanted Jeonghan to try out dishes America probably doesn’t have on their menu.

“You know, Jisoo-ah, I’m thankful that I met you. You kind of saved my life and even showed me some of the wonders here. I loved the feeling of exploring something that the other’s don’t know. I also loved the moments while they lasted,” The latter used his right hand to rest his head on. He looked at Jisoo with those bright eyes.

Jisoo scoffed. “You sound like you’re bidding me good bye.” Jisoo doesn’t like where the conversation is going.

“I am. I might not be able to see you after today. You and I have separate lives.” It’s as if Jeonghan just stated a fact and a matter that Jisoo isn’t touching. The idea of Jeonghan disappearing one day just does something unpleasant to him. But who is he to oppose? He’s just a potential tour guide to him.

“We’ll text each other then. You know, to keep in contact,” Jisoo says. He feels saddened but they can always have ways to communicate.

“You said that yourself. Make sure to keep your word, Jisoo-ah. I’ll be sad if you don’t,” Jeonghan looked satisfied, but Jisoo can feel something that the both of them had in common. Jeonghan also feels sad, but he tries to mask it. “Ah, it’s a little early to be this emotional, don’t you think?”

As if on cue, the waiter walked out of the diner’s entrance with a tray containing their food. It kind of stopped the aura surrounding them. It didn’t take long for the two of them to start a conversation, this time avoiding something emotional. They finished their food and paid the bill. Jisoo insisted on paying but in the end they split it half.

“I’d like to take a ride on the city, just stopping at random places where I can take pictures. I also want to take pictures with you for memories.” Jeonghan says. Jisoo liked the idea but dislikes the fact that he’ll stay a memory to Jeonghan. He doesn’t understand himself. He sees Jeonghan as a great companion, but could it be more than that that he feels this way for him?

They went around the town, and as Jeonghan said, they took pictures everywhere – occasionally stopping to wherever Jeonghan is pointing at. They did this and didn’t notice time passing by. It was Jisoo who first noticed it. The sun was going down and the place got a little dim. The day isn’t over yet and he still has one spot for Jeonghan to see. Their rent was a little higher this time because they decided to extend a few hours.

“Jeonghan-ah, I still have one spot left to show you.” Jisoo says. The latter was busy checking their shots.

He looked up and uttered a reply. “I’ll go wherever you go, captain. Just lead the way.”

Jisoo pedalled to the spot he was talking about. It was a canal that had a stone bridge joining two pathways together. The pathways were crowded with tables that had umbrellas and a lot of people were walking by. Jisoo could see the sun’s colour blending with the ocean’s water. The shades of red, yellow, orange, and black were prominent. The noise from the public and the birds were blurred out. The scene looked magical.

They got off their bikes and held them as they walked. They went to the stoned bridge and looked the ocean from there.

“I’m literally amazed by the spots you’re showing me, Jisoo-ah. These aren’t worthy to paint, they’re worthy to watch in person. I don’t think that a humble artist like me can catch the feeling that this place gives.” Jeonghan got his camera out and snapped pictures. He sure loaded his camera with a lot of storage, huh?

“It’s the first time I’ve heard you humble yourself,” Jisoo smiled lazily. The other on turned to look at him. Jisoo isn’t sure but he could see in his peripheral vision that Jeonghan pointed the camera at his direction.

He scoffed before saying, “I’m always humble. I don’t just boast.” Jisoo felt something on his hand. It was Jeonghan’s cold hands. “I’m cold. I suppose borrowing your hands for a while isn’t that much big of a deal?” Jisoo let him be. After all, Jeonghan wasn’t the only one feeling pleasant with the situation. He liked how their hands match together. Jeonghan’s cold hands felt nice to his warm ones.

They both watched the sun set, all while Jeonghan holds Jisoo’s hands. Jeonghan casually took pictures as the sun sets and the lights get dimmer. Suddenly, people started to light the streets up. The lights gave off a soothing and pleasant ambience to the eyes of the people. It felt more memorable.

“Ah, isn’t this quite the romantic scene where two lovers kiss while watching the sunset?” Jisoo hears Jeonghan sniff.

“I don’t know. I don’t check with romance. I’m not the romantic type,” Jisoo replies. He wasn’t the romantic type, but he can get really sweet, especially if that person is close to his heart. He’s never experienced romance before. He had casual hook-ups, yes, but not the boyfriend/girlfriend stuffs that his friends get into. He isn’t interested in tying himself with someone who’ll limit his freedom. And besides, he isn’t interested in girls. He’s much more into guys.

“Hmm, well, I’m the opposite. It’s heart-warming to be romantic to someone. I find it lovely,” Jeonghan sniffs again. One thing that Jisoo noticed is that Jeonghan gets cold easily. He also doesn’t wear thick clothes despite his condition.

Jisoo furrows his eyebrows. “You’re cold again. You’re feeling cold every time we go outside. You should start taking of yourself first before thinking about being romantic with someone else.” Jisoo took his jacket off and gave it to Jeonghan. The latter’s thin shirt was letting the breeze get into his skin. Jisoo can manage, though. He’s more prone to cold than Jeonghan. The latter needs it more than he does.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, looking amused. “You’re surprising, Jisoo-ah. Here you are saying that you aren’t the romantic type, but look at what you’re doing. You’re really something else,” the other one chuckled. Jisoo just shrugged.

After spending a good thirty minutes on the bridge, Jeonghan decides it’s time for them to go back. Their bike rent was nearing its expiry date and Jeonghan felt cold. Jisoo agreed with him and together they returned their bicycles. They rode the bus on the way home, and Jeonghan was hugging the jacket closely to him. He was falling asleep and Jisoo worried that he might be uncomfortable so he decided to move his head to his shoulders to make him more comfortable. Jisoo felt warm all over. The day was a bliss, and he didn’t notice the time flying.

They arrived at their stop. Jisoo didn’t want to want to wake Jeonghan up but he did so because the bus might drive them farther than their supposed route. Jeonghan looked cute, he blinked his eyes and questioned Jisoo how long he was asleep for. They get off the bus and bid their good byes at each other. Jisoo couldn’t help but smile before he going to sleep. He felt happy spending time with Jeonghan, he’s sure.

The rest of the week, Jisoo feels giddy. Jeonghan texts him sporadically and he replies as soon as he sees his messages. He still goes out for his night walks but Jeonghan isn’t there since he’s busy finishing his paintings. He came on Wednesday though, and that caught Jisoo off guard. Jeonghan tells him that he needed to take a break to let himself breathe. He says that his motivation might die down if he pressures himself. They kind of talked that Wednesday night. Just about things that made the both of them know well. Jisoo must say that their interests kind of clicked.

The passing days made Jisoo feel giddier. Jeonghan invited him to see his paintings on Saturday, and he couldn’t wait to see how those came out. He feels as if the weeks had gone slow and his classes got lengthier than usual. He also pondered upon the connection that the two of them had. He isn’t sure about his feelings; all he knows is that he enjoys Jeonghan’s company. He did feel comfortable with his friends but not to the extent where he feels like they’re staring right at his soul. It feels like he’s found a partner that had known his interests since day one.

Saturday came and Jisoo has already prepared himself to go to Jeonghan’s suite. He enters the hotel and is greeted by guards. The staff asked him some questions before he can go to Jeonghan’s suite. When he finally got to the floor of his room, he knocked softly on his door. Jisoo hears a click and the door opened, revealing Jeonghan’s face and his messy attire. He was wearing an apron that had paint all over it.

“You’re here,” Jeonghan beamed at him. He welcomed him inside and Jisoo could immediately see his workplace. A white cloth blanketed the floor and Jisoo could see the paintings. Two of them were done and the other one was still in progress. The other one was resting on a wooden canvas holder while the other two were reclining to a wall.

The hotel room looked neat apart from Jeonghan’s workplace. A few ornaments and decorations were put to give the room a little design. There’s the kitchen, the living room, and two doors, which Jisoo thinks are the bathroom and the bedroom.

“Make yourself comfortable, Jisoo-ah. Do you want a drink?” Jeonghan asks. Jisoo just shook his head. “I’ll just go take a quick shower then. I’ve been busy painting all morning. Just applying finishing touches to the lakeside and the cathedral. I’ll be right back.” Jeonghan excused himself and walked to a door that seems to lead to the bathroom. Jisoo let his eyes roam around the room. His eyes fixated on the paintings that Jeonghan finished. He walked over to it.

The lakeside painting looked divine. It was giving off a feeling of tranquillity. Mellow motions of the waves were projected properly and the colours made it look lively. Jisoo loved it. It’s like revisiting the times where he glazed the streets of Lombardy to get to the house that gave him this view. Jeonghan did well on this painting, considering that Jisoo felt nostalgia gush through him. His eyes then shifted to the other painting. It was the cathedral. The shadows gave it a bounce off of the canvas. Details were also on point and the people in it just looked tiny compared to the structure. He liked both of his paintings. Jisoo feels a little envious since this man kind of has it all. Pretty face, talent, and personality.

He looked at the final painting. It was the stream wherein they first skinny-dipped together. Jeonghan included the both of them in the painting. It made Jisoo feel happy. He was in his painting meaning Jeonghan didn’t forget about him. Ah, he wants to keep the last painting and hang it on the wall of his bedroom. Jeonghan was leaving Lombardy after tomorrow after all. It stirs feelings inside Jeonghan’s heart. He doesn’t know why, but a part of him wants Jeonghan to stay. Maybe he got fond of the latter before he realized it. There are still a lot more spots to visit in Lombardy, and a lot of things that the both of them could do together.

Jisoo snapped his direction at the bathroom door when he hears it opening. Jeonghan got out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower part. Jisoo’s eyes scanned him. His hair was still wet and his body looked lean. Jeonghan’s complexion was a bit lighter than Jisoo’s.

Jisoo took a breath and shifted his eyes to Jeonghan’s face before uttering, “I’m honoured to be in your painting. These looked beautiful, I think you did an excellent job on these.” He sees Jeonghan coming up to him while drying his hair with an extra towel that he was holding earlier.

“I got a little flu overnight after our short skinny dip. Good thing the hotel provided medicines.” Jeonghan looked at his painting and pointed out something. “I didn’t include our clothes though. Should I?” Jeonghan faced Jisoo. He was too close for Jisoo’s liking.

“I don’t know. It feels okay as it is right now. The clothes would probably just ruin the painting,” Jisoo uttered. He looked at the painting instead of Jeonghan. He might get distracted if he did.

Jeonghan chuckled. “You have a point, but I still want to include our clothes to make it more detailed that we’re the ones who went to that stream that day. So that when I look at it, I could imagine what you looked like and how you dressed.” Jeonghan slumped on the couch. “I’ll miss you, Jisoo-ah. I didn’t expect that I could get this attached to someone in just a span of 5 days.”

“Well, we could always find ways to communicate with each other. Let’s not forget each other even after you go back to America. I have your number saved in phone.” Jisoo walks up to him in the couch. Jeonghan looked up at him and smiled lazily. “How about a good bye hug before you leave?” Jisoo suggested. He wants to embrace Jeonghan before they part ways.

“What if I tell you that it’d take more than just a hug for me, Jisoo-ah?” Jeonghan stood up. He cupped Jisoo’s cheeks and fearlessly crashed his lips with him. He pulled back to say something. “I’ve wanting to do this ever since I saw you.” Jeonghan whispers. He closed his eyes and let his lips do the talking. It caught Jisoo by surprise but he likes it. As much as he want to deny it, his dreams keep getting lewder every day since that incident in the stream. He seldom dreams about Jeonghan and him just doing random things together and sometimes them doing adult things.

Jisoo’s hands found their way to Jeonghan’s wet waist. Jeonghan’s sloppy kisses were then reciprocated by Jisoo. He leaned in and also closed his eyes. Jisoo’s tongue licked Jeonghan’s bottom lip and sucked it. This made Jeonghan breathe heavier. Jisoo could taste Jeonghan’s mouth and the taste was like bubble gum and mint. Jisoo could also smell Jeonghan’s shampoo. He probably packed his own since the shampoo of the hotel doesn’t smell like mint.

Jisoo pulled away, letting him and Jeonghan breathe. Jisoo is sure that both of their eyes displayed equal _want_ for each other. The room temperature rose and Jisoo’s focus was only on Jeonghan’s face. He was busy catching his breath when Jeonghan surged forward to make-out. Jeonghan partially opened his lips to give little access for Jisoo to continue licking his lips. It felt as if he’s latching on a gummy bear. Jeonghan’s lips felt so soft and plump that he can’t get enough. He continued sucking on it while Jeonghan sucked on his upper lip. Jisoo felt Jeonghan’s hands glide down from his cheeks to his shoulders. Jisoo had his hands pull Jeonghan closer to him so he could access more of his lips.

They break away eventually to catch breaths. Jeonghan pulled Jisoo to the couch while hooking his arms on Jisoo’s neck. He laughed lightly when he hit the couch’s arm part. “That hurt a little,” the latter says while panting a little.

“You’re naughty, that’s why,” Jisoo also didn’t restrict a smug smile forming on his lips. Now it’s him staring right at Jeonghan’s eyes. It felt so tempting to make a mess out of him. Their eyes shifted at each other’s lips. Jeonghan parted his lips and Jisoo breathed on it. He then dropped peck. And another, teasing Jeonghan. The other one chased his lips and had his teeth bit Jisoo’s upper lip so Jisoo couldn’t get away.

Their tongues found their way to each other and danced to a rhythm they created. Jisoo’s right hand went from Jeonghan’s waist to his chin, pulling it down to create more room for their tongues to dominate each other. The other one was still holding Jeonghan and pulling his body close to his. Jisoo could feel their kisses getting wetter and wetter, every minute. He pulled away to direct his attention somewhere else. He wants to kiss Jeonghan’s earlobe.

The other one let out a sigh when Jisoo licked his earlobe. “That tickles, Jisoo-ah,” Jeonghan purred. Jisoo continued to lick his earlobe, wetting it with ample amounts of saliva and occasionally biting it. It felt so soft. Jisoo couldn’t get why he couldn’t get enough of this man. It feels like he’s exploring a field that he’s never walked on before.

Once he was satisfied, he shifted his attention on Jeonghan’s neck. He could smell the faint scent of soap. He let his nose at a small distance to breathe in Jeonghan’s scent. Jeonghan’s hands felt the sensation and had his hands on Jisoo’s hair. His hands couldn’t behave themselves that they kept ruffling Jisoo’s hair back and forth. Jisoo then decided to lick a spot on Jeonghan’s neck, making the other hum out a whimper. He sucked on it while the other turned his head the opposite way – making more room for Jisoo to suck on. Each time Jisoo makes a mark, Jeonghan hitches his breath.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Jeonghan looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. _What a fucking goddess._

“Hmm, I’ll have you pleasured first.” Jisoo’s head went further down on Jeonghan’s torso. He let the tip of his tongue touch Jeonghan’s nipple. He did this a lot before swirling his tongue around it. Jeonghan reclined on to the arm rest. It was affecting him so badly that he let out a chain of curses. He did the same thing to the other nipple before lowering his head down Jeonghan’s butt. The other was already panting heavily while his hands tightened their grip on Jisoo’s hair. Jisoo threw the towel and spread Jeonghan’s legs. He wasn’t wrong when he thought that Jeonghan’s legs were soft.

“Are you going to… ah!” Jeonghan gasped when Jisoo suddenly opened his butt cheeks to reveal his butt hole. He blew on it and saw how beautiful it gets when it retracts before it. He licked the inner part of Jeonghan’s thighs, partially biting it because he couldn’t get over how soft and plump it is. He focused on the taint – the space between Jeonghan’s testicles and butt hole. Jeonghan cussed ever so loudly when Jisoo licked on it. “Fucking shit, Jisoo, do that again,” Jisoo couldn’t feel his hair anymore since Jeonghan’s hands gripped it tightly and pushed Jisoo’s head further in between his thighs. He reached the area around Jeonghan’s anus, and licked it – letting his saliva drop to prep it. He felt it clench all the while he’s licking. “I cleaned it for you in the shower,” Jeonghan breathily mutters. He was biting his lip to stop himself from making any sexual noises.

Jisoo couldn’t help but be amused. “So you expected us to have sex in your apartment this Saturday? How naughty of you, Jeonghan.” Jisoo had his tongue lick a stripe off Jeonghan’s anus before entering its hole. His tongue felt Jeonghan’s warm insides. He started rimming it. Jeonghan’s dick hardened while his thighs could almost crush Jisoo’s head. Jisoo pulled away for some air. He breathed on Jeonghan’s anus. Jisoo could see Jeonghan’s hardened dick left alone, so he took it and stroked it with his other hand. Jisoo’s hand bobbed – his thumb rubbed the opening each time he reaches the base. Pre-cum formed at the tip and Jisoo used that to moisten Jeonghan’s dick. The other was moaning in pleasure.

He delved his head in Jeonghan’s butthole once he felt like he could go again. He entered the hole and started to explore it. Jisoo could hear Jeonghan having a hard time. He was already moaning and groaning a lot. Jisoo continued to rub his dick and let his tongue loose on him anus to make Jeonghan reach his peak. Jeonghan let out a loud cuss that sounded like a moan and shivered before painting his abdomen and Jisoo’s hand white. Jisoo stood up to look at him. His legs felt strained since he had to be in an uncomfortable position below the couch to rim Jeonghan.

“Fuck you, Jisoo-ah, how did you do that? You’re really something fucking else,” Jeonghan panted while looking so distorted. He was catching his breath with his legs open in a frog-like position. Jisoo just laughed. “Don’t you think you’re being unfair? I’m all spread out for you to dine in while you’re still in your annoying clothes.” Jeonghan got up from his position and had his shaky hands undo Jisoo’s zipper. He was kneeling before him. Jisoo could feel his dick harden earlier but he didn’t pay attention to it. Jisoo let Jeonghan’s hand pull his pants below, revealing his hardened dick inside his underwear.

Jeonghan placed his hands on his dick and cupped it. He started massaging it slowly, wanting Jisoo to feel the tease. Jisoo just looked at him intently with his cloudy eyes. He groaned when Jeonghan found his tip. Jeonghan palmed it and soon enough, it got wet. Jeonghan then decided to pull his undergarment down and Jisoo’s dick sprang up. Jeonghan’s hands gave it feathery touches which made Jisoo groan. He felt the sensation lacking. He just wants Jeonghan to touch it and stop the teasing. Jeonghan didn’t make it long though, he grabbed Jisoo’s dick and started playing with it. Jisoo felt the warm breath or Jeonghan on his dick that made him hitch his breath. Jeonghan opened his mouth that had a lot of saliva and licked Jisoo’s tip – letting the saliva drip down to his length and his balls. It was so damn _obscene_ to watch, and Jisoo liked it. Jeonghan had his tongue swirl around Jisoo’s tip which made Jisoo close his eyes and have his hands placed on Jeonghan’s head.

Jeonghan licked Jisoo’s length as well as his balls. He had his other hand play with Jisoo’s ball sack while the other one held his dick. Jeonghan went back to the tip and put it inside his mouth. The warm sensation of Jeonghan’s mouth made Jisoo cuss. It was like he accidentally went to heaven. Jeonghan sucked it a lot before putting Jisoo’s dick inside his mouth inch by inch. Jeonghan’s eyes were watering but he still continued to lick Jisoo’s member.

Jisoo grunts. “Jeonghan, I’m going to come,” He warned attempting to pull his dick out but Jeonghan just kept on sucking and moving his head. The overall sensation made Jisoo reach his peak. He came inside Jeonghan’s mouth. He pulled away. “Fuck, are you okay? Hold on, I’m going to get you a towel.” Jisoo was about to leave when he felt Jeonghan’s hand stop him. He saw how Jeonghan opened his tongue to show Jisoo’s left-over come and swallowed it. This turned on Jisoo more than he expected. It was so fucking _obscene_.

He wiped Jeonghan’s tears, while Jeonghan catches his breath. “I’ll ride you, Jisoo-ah. Sit on the couch,” Jeonghan says.

“Why don’t you take a breath first before we do it? I don’t have any condoms and lube with me,” Jisoo guided Jeonghan to the couch. In his state right now, Jisoo is sure that Jeonghan might pass out if he lets him ride him.

“First of all, you are such a sap, Jisoo-ah. I’m having different thoughts about you saying that you’re not the romantic type,” Jeonghan let out a chuckle. “I have condoms and lube in the bathroom. I brought some with me in case I might encounter a pretty boy that might become my tour guide,” Jeonghan grins. Jisoo just pinched the latter’s nose.

“So flirty,” Jisoo got up and searched for a towel, lube, and some condoms. He found them in a cabinet and went back to the living room. He finds Jeonghan in position similar to a dog waiting for its owner. _Fucking cute._

“I want to ride you right here, right now, Jisoo-ah,” Jeonghan was being adorable. Jisoo knows that they’re both wanting _it._ He took his shirt off and put the condoms on the table in front of them.

“Alright, but let me put some condoms on first.” Jisoo grabbed the bottle from the table. He opened the lid of the lube and poured some to his swelling member. He lubed it up before getting a condom. He ripped a piece of plastic from the condom’s wrapper and took the condom out to place on his thing. He also poured some lube on his hands to put on Jeonghan’s anus.

Jisoo sat on the couch beside Jeonghan and Jeonghan immediately went to his lap his a kitten. Jisoo’s fingers went to Jeonghan’s anus and covered it with lube before pushing a finger inside. Jeonghan let out a low moan. His hands hooked on Jisoo’s neck. He was already a little wet but Jeonghan might feel pain if they won’t use lube. Jisoo pushed another finger to lubricate Jeonghan more. Once he felt satisfied, he took his hands out, leaving Jeonghan whining a little. Their eyes met and the intensity the situation holds just raises the intimacy between the both of them.

Jeonghan rubbed his butt on Jisoo’s member “Jisoo, I’ll going to put your thing in me. Watch me do it,” Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo’s dick and aligned it to his butthole. He slowly pushed the tip inside and groaned when he felt it enter. He took it slow that it’s almost also painful for Jisoo to watch. “Give me thirty seconds to adjust,” Jeonghan whispered and rested his head on Jisoo’s neck. Jisoo sucked on the exposed part of Jeonghan’s neck to help him calm down while his hands held Jeonghan’s back.

After a minute, Jeonghan decides to move his hips slowly. He slowly bobbed up and down until he got used to it and went ahead to fasten the pace. Jisoo also started meeting his thrusts. The sight of Jeonghan riding him turned him on even more. Jeonghan’s head pushed back and their skin slapping sounds were very hot. Jeonghan also had flushed cheeks that made him look ethereal to Jisoo’s eyes. Jisoo groaned when his member hit Jeonghan’s prostate while the other was letting out noisy sexual sounds.

“Fuck it, I love riding your dick, Jisoo. It feels so fucking- ah, good!” Jeonghan moaned loudly. His hands grabbed Jisoo’s hair and pulled them while he thrusts his hips on Jisoo’s.

“You’re a fucking goddess,” Jisoo breathlessly whispered. His hands helped Jeonghan thrust more into his dick. He saw how Jeonghan bit his lip while the two of them feel the electricity that they create in their fuck session. He loved to see his dick being gobbled up by Jeonghan’s butt. He gropes one of them that made Jeonghan moan louder. He licked Jeonghan’s nipples and bit them while the other got loud.

“Jisoo-ah, pound in me more. Ah, fuck!” Jeonghan loudly announced. Jisoo did what he was told and started ramming his thing deeper into Jeonghan. He loved the noises he made. “Kiss me, Jisoo-ah,” Jeonghan whined lewdly. Jisoo lips found their way to Jeonghan’s and started making out with him. He felt the vibration of Jeonghan’s muffled moans while their tongues dominate each other.

Jisoo felt like he was near, and he feels that Jeonghan is also the same. Their pace was erratic and unorganized. Jeonghan just kept humping up and down on him and he just kept chasing after the latter’s hips. “Jeonghan, I’m near,” Jisoo groans. He also heard Jeonghan moaning something like _‘ah, yes, me too’_. They thrust on each other at their limit and both let out sexual noises when they reached their peaks.

Jeonghan slumped into his shoulders and Jisoo reclined to the couch. They were both catching their breaths. He could fell Jeonghan’s butthole clenching and loosing on him. “You are something else, you dummy. That was a bomb sex we had there,” Jeonghan mutters on his skin. Jisoo just smiled with his eyes closed. “Can you at least stay the night here? I want to spend some time with you,” Jeonghan nuzzled his nose on Jisoo’s shoulder blades.

“And have sex again?” Jisoo asks. He wants to see his face while he orgasms. He didn’t catch it earlier because they were making out.

Jeonghan chuckled before responding, “And have sex again,” Jeonghan dropped a peck on his shoulders before cosily nesting on Jisoo’s arms.

They rested for a while and then cleaned themselves up after. Jisoo took a shower in Jeonghan’s bathroom and changed into the clothes that Jeonghan let him borrow. The day went as usual, but Jisoo feels like it’s his happiest state. He just feels warm all over. He watched Jeonghan paint and even cuddled with him to watch animal videos when Jeonghan decided to take a break. He also decided to cook for him instead of going out to eat. They had sex a lot of times that night before going to bed.

The next day, Jisoo went home. He texts Jeonghan that he’ll pick up clothes and have a shower before meeting him to go to church. Jisoo happily showered and thought about that he and Jeonghan could do on his last day here in Lombardy. It still isn’t clear what relationship the two of them had but he’ll make it clear once he gets to talk with Jeonghan. Jisoo knows that it isn’t just some sort of crush or shallow attraction he feels towards Jeonghan, it was something more than that. He doesn’t believe in love, but he thinks it’s what he’s feeling. Maybe not love itself, but he felt it spiritually. It’s like he and Jeonghan were made for each other to see and meet.

He preps himself and meets Jeonghan on the usual spot where they first met. He feels a little sad but he knows that if they’re meant to be together, then it wouldn’t falter. He’ll just have to trust their connection. They rode the bus to the cathedral but somehow it feels different. Jeonghan willingly lets himself loose – he talked about himself and even rested his head on Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo couldn’t be any happier than this. Jeonghan’s flight was at 5 p.m. this afternoon.

The usual things at the church happened, the procession, the mass, and the gathering. Jisoo looked at how Jeonghan was genuinely intrigued by his culture. He finds it very charming.

Jeonghan suggested that the both of them travel Lombardy one more time before he goes. They went to a fancy diner and had champagne. They then rented bikes to roam the streets with. Jeonghan also had his camera with him so they took pictures again, but this time a little more intimate in front of the camera. They didn’t miss the burnt house. It was their last destination.

Jeonghan held Jisoo’s hands, “I’ll miss being warmed by your hand, Jisoo-ah,”

Jisoo turned to look at him. He brings their hands to his lips and kissed them. “I’ll make sure to never forget about you, Jeonghan. I’m happy that I met you. I’m also happy that we had this experience together,”

Jeonghan looked at him lovingly. “I, myself, am no different. I’ll make sure to never forget this experience with you, Jisoo-ah. Until now I couldn’t believe that I got myself a tour guide that could be my potential partner.” Jeonghan chuckled.

Jisoo pulled Jeonghan to him and kissed his forehead. “I think I like you, Jeonghan.” He looked at Jeonghan’s face and cupped it. He then kissed his nose. “I’m glad that you slept on the bench that night.” Jisoo smiled at him.

“You know, Jisoo-ah, I kept thinking about what that pastor said the other Sunday. He said that if you could be honest about your feelings, it would set you free. I think I started to like you that night when we first met. Fuck, I don’t think like can express my attraction towards you, Jisoo. You’re so, so, so much more than that,” Jeonghan put a peck on Jisoo’s nose. “I don’t believe in love but I think I might be smitten by you. You and your amazing dick.” Jisoo couldn’t help but grin at the latter’s naughtiness. He liked every portion of his being even if he only met him for a week.

They both spent their entire time watching the sunset while holding hands on that burnt house. It’s that simple interaction that made Jisoo happier than ever.

An hour before Jeonghan’s flight, Jisoo and Jeonghan had already went back to the hotel. Jisoo helped Jeonghan pack his belongings and his paintings. He also joined him in the ride to the airport. The ride was silent, Jisoo and Jeonghan were just both feeling each other’s embrace silently by holding each other’s hands. It was enough for them to understand. They got dropped off to the entrance 5 minutes before Jeonghan’s flight.

Jisoo was the one to break the silence. “Have a safe flight, Jeonghan-ah. I’ll miss you. No words said could be describing the feelings going on inside me, but know this: I’ll never forget you.”

“We’ll text each other still, alright? You’ll promise me that, okay?” Jeonghan looked gloomy.

Jisoo nodded and hugged him one last time. He put a peck on Jeonghan’s forehead nape, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. They exchange a passionate kiss for a long time before breaking apart. Jeonghan’s flight already got announced and Jeonghan looked sad to bid him good bye. Jisoo waved at him with a smile on his face. It was sad but he felt secure. He wants to put his trust on Jeonghan.

Jisoo waited overnight to finally be able to call Jeonghan but he fell asleep waiting. He checked his phone but there are no signs of missed calls anywhere. Jeonghan was still probably flying. He misses him already. He received a call from Jeonghan at lunch time, saying that he’s already home safe. It took him thirteen hours to travel by plane and three hours by train. He also said he felt too jetlagged that he almost fell asleep during the train ride. Jisoo just laughed at him. They talked and talked until Jisoo finally decided to end the call to let Jeonghan rest.

They both kept their promises to each other to keep in contact with each other. They’re graduating students already so it was hard to keep in contact after a few months. This however, ended at May, and Jisoo couldn’t help but be excited to tell Jeonghan that he’s coming to his country to see him. Their relationship started from these kinds of things. Meeting Jeonghan’s parents, Jeonghan touring Jisoo around America, and them making love after months of waiting were all a bliss.

In the long term years, Jisoo and Jeonghan experienced hardships. They both already got a job. They had fights, yes, but in the end they resolved it and tried to learn with each other. They both went through what usual couples go through in a relationship. They’ve also established a label after months of calling and texting.

After years of long distance relationship, they finally saved money to live together. All those pain, fights, and longing were all worth it for them to be so much stronger together. It was these little things that wrapped their relationship up, and Jisoo couldn’t ask for more.

_F i n_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it made u feel something somehow. that's my goal as the author of this fanfic. i tried really hard making up for the ending. i also hope it seems justifiable to you. ;-;
> 
> btw, how do you put GIFs and pictures here?


End file.
